


Air Force Buddies

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex needs more friends, And this fic isn't really that deep, Cause its the aftermath of violence, I had feelings and had to write them, I had fun, I saw Tyler and Ashley in cowboy hats, If you don't like then don't read, Its honestly that simple, M/M, Minor warnings of violence, Since someone didnt read the notes, and be happy dammit, let these 2 have friends, so does Michael, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: "Nice meeting you Guerin." Ashley says sweetly and swaggers back to their booth in the back.Alex watches her go and sighs. "Jesus now there’s 2 of you."





	Air Force Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> This is probably a mess? I don't really know or care I just felt like posting this CAUSE I CAN DO THAT! Enjoy.
> 
> I guess minor warning of violence? Ok Michael gets hurt but like Max can heal it and even I can't control Ashe.

"I left you alone for 2 seconds! Benson at ease." Alex left to grab their drinks and only looked away for 2 seconds. He counted.  
Ashley flips her hair out of her face and just grins at him from where she's pinned Michael down making sure it hurts. She gracefully stands and lets go of Michael to flop onto the floor between her legs.

"One of yours Alex."

Ashley not so subtly steps on Michael’s leg when she walks over him, moving to stand at Alex's side to grab her drink. "You always did have a thing for curls."

Alex pinches the bridge of his nose and looks heavenward.

"Please not now."

"Nice meeting you Guerin." Ashley says sweetly and swaggers back to their booth in the back.

  
Alex watches her go and sighs. "Jesus now there’s two of you." He mumbles and looks down at Michael without thought. Of course he does because even though they're going through another 'thing' again, he'll always find himself looking for Michael.

"Guerin."

"Alex."

Michael's eyes bore into him from the floor and there's so much on his face, his mouth opening to say something-

"Manes i’m lonely back here!"

He doesn’t know if he's grateful or disappointed for the interruption. He turns to see Ashley eyeing both of them with a calculating look and he knows she did it on purpose. He'll weasel out the reason why once he says _something_ to Michael.

"Sorry bout that." It's an awkward pause because there's really nothing to say. That's a lie. There's too much to say but right now they're at the Wild Pony and if Alex is going to say something it's only going to be just them. "See ya Guerin."

There's desperation in Michael's eyes before it's being replaced with something sad and accepting.

"Sure, see ya." He slowly gets up and heads for the exit. The cowboy swagger is a little too forced.

He walks to their booth and gives Ashe his disappointed captain stare. She doesn't even blink while she fiddles with her phone..... Not her phone Michael's phone.

"I swiped it and I'll give it back once I deem him cleared."

That gets an eye roll.

"Alex cool it. Ya you probably already checked but I don't got a decade worth of feelings for the dude. Also yes I interrupted that moment. He doesn’t deserve it."

After 5 minutes she's done and hands him Michael's phone.

"So now that we're finally alone: how's project Shepard and when were you going to tell me your soulmate was 'outta this world'? Also I will punch him the next time I see him. I am never EVER going to be happy for the mess I came back to, so there's gonna be like a month's worth of groveling okay."

Ashley take a sip from her drink as she stares him down. A grin spreads across her face during Alex's face journey.

"Honestly i'm more surprised you waited til now to tell me." He finally says because this is exactly how she'd tell him she knows about aliens and who Michael is.

"Needed to handle dropping your cowboy on his ass first. So your space man. He's not that bad looking. Fucked up what Maria and him did though. I thought she was one of your best friends besides Ortecho?" She bumps his foot with hers.

He shrugs at the question.

"He's been through too much and he needed something… nice?" 

Alex sighs at the glare Ashe throws at him.

"Look is mom died in front of him and he didn't even know she was alive. She was a survivor from the 79' crash and god her and the others- they were tortured Ashe. My family- my _Father_ did it to them for years. There's too much bad than good between us. Sure it hurt and he should have told me about choosing Maria before going to her because I was ready to fight for us, but I get it okay. Now it's my turn to wait. I've always left him waiting Ashe. Both of them need something easy right now."

Ashley can tell he wants to drop the subject so she picks up on another one.

"How's good old dad doing? You mentioned him being bedridden."

Alex actually laughs at that because for once he doesn't mind talking about his real life monster and he didn't even need to do anything.

"Ya Kyle handled him. He's in a medically induced coma. Not gonna lie I would've let him die but Kyle's a good person. Him and Liz are."

They let the conversation die and just enjoy their drinks and being able to hang out.

-

Alex should've expected this to happen sooner but he’ll take the 2 days he got. He's just glad it's here where he has ice.

"I said I would Manes." Ashley stubbornly glares at the frozen bag of fruit covered in a towel that he holds out for her. "Take the damn ice. I don’t need you complaining to me about the pain or swelling later."

He stares her down until she does.

Alex takes one second, one small second to not yell at both of these two right now like the children they fucking are, and takes a breath before handing Michael the frozen bag of corn wrapped in a spare dish towel.

Michael takes it without complaint and Alex feels like he should question it but he really doesn't want to deal with _any_ of this right now. He finally lets his eyes fall to Michael who's slouched against the fridge and a bright red blotch where Ashley right hooked him on his face. It's gonna look bad once the swelling goes down and turns a dark purple. Alex isn't gonna lie, Ashe executed a beautiful right hook.

"Should I call Max?" He offers since it's been a good almost month of having the deputy back like he wasn't in a coma for being stupid and bringing Rosa back.

Curls bounce as Michael shakes his head silently and stares at Alex's shoulder.

"You okay to drive?"

That gets his attention and there's a war of emotions fighting to stay on Michael's face.

They might as well get this over with now since Alex is in a good place. 

"Ashe go take a walk. Guerin and I need to talk.” He instructs before adding, “I will make you do laps. Take Arty with you."

She rolls her eyes at him but can't fight a smile when Artemis excitedly follows her from the kitchen and out the door.

Alex gives it a couple of seconds to make sure Ashley isn't trying to eavesdrop so he can gain some calm back.

"Alright talk."

The words hang in the air because it's almost like before, before the trauma and the hurt and just everything, when they were just dumb kids falling in love.

Michael's eyes bore into his telling him he feels it too, shifting closer before he stops himself.

"I- I don't really know what to say." Michael lets out a soft laugh before wincing when it affects the bruise on his face. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry though because-" he licks his lip and winced again "I needed something normal. Just to- I needed to not be me for a little bit. I know I should've gone about it a different way but I- everything was too much."

"I know."

The desperation and outright pleading in Michael's eyes calm at Alex's answer.

"It hurt but I know you needed it. Both of you did."

"We didn't-" Alex holds a hand up.

"It happened. I get it. Sometimes what you want hurts those close to you but there's no changing the past. Just- all I want is you guys to be happy. If you need more time and space to figure things out, I can wait. I'm- I'm telling you I'll wait for you Michael because I meant it when I said I was done walking away and you've waited for me all these years to get my shit together so I can wait for you."

Michael seems shocked by his confession so Alex keeps going because he needs to say everything or else it'll stew and tear him apart like it did the past month- no not just this month but these 10 goddamn years.

"I want you and if you saw me before going to Maria, I would've told you I was going to fight for us- will fight for us. I was ready and I knew you weren't in a good place but I thought maybe you'd let me be there for you.”

Alex crosses the space between them and takes a hold of Michael’s face. He needs to say one more thing, one final thing and then he’ll let Michael say whatever he needs.

“I love you Michael Guerin. You said we’re cosmic and I believe you. I’ll take the pain of waiting for you because I want you to stay and be here with me.”

Something seems to break in Michael, like Alex has finally said everything he’s wanted and _needed_ to hear. He crumbles into Alex and gripes at the front of his shirt, letting Alec’s warm hands hold him up while trying to consciously not put too much weight on him and his leg. 

Alex feels like he can finally breathe, like the last 10 years of holding everything in had been a constriction on his lunges that’s finally gone. He has Michael in his arms, he’s said what he’s desperately needed to after all these years, and for once he’s at peace with no worries for whatever happens next.

“I just want- I just want to stop hurting.” Michael whispers like it’s his deepest darkest secret. “I want to be with you because your my home. I want to stop looking at my hand and miss the feeling of how it used to be, the pain and reminder. I want my mother and to stop having nightmares of her blaming me for getting her killed. I want to be 17 again when we first kissed in the Museum because that was the most perfect and peaceful moment of my entire life. I want to be happy and stop hurting but i’ve never stopped wanting you.”

Both of them are crying, trying to blink away the tears when the other starts to blur but don’t want to let go to wipe them away.

“I’ve loved you and I will always love you Alex. I thought I needed something nice and easy, and maybe I did but it didn’t last. My life isn’t nice or easy or even simple but I want it to be with you.”

Their foreheads are pressed together, both of them pressing into the other to be as close as possible. Two pieces that want to be together, that fit and reconnect after being broken so many times.

Alex knows what Michael’s saying but he needs to be sure, he needs him to say it. “I’m not letting you go. You have to be sure-”

“You’re never getting rid of me now. I’m sure Alex, as sure as there are stars in the sky.”

Michael assures him. Declares to him.

They're so close it would be so easy to just kiss right now but the moment feels too raw and tender for one so they simply just hold onto each other and breath the same air.

"We should… go sit down?" Michael suggests trying to nudge Alex to the couch.

Alex huffs at him and tries to pull away but Michael tightens his grip.

"Michael we can't move to the couch if we're glued together."

"I- I wanna try something but don't-" he hesitates with nerves, "don't freak out? Or like tell me if it's too freaky?"

Alex has an idea of what Michael's trying to say so he nods with a reassuring smile.

"Alright I'm ready."

Michael closes his eyes and his face scrunches up in concentration and Alex watches until he starts to feel weightless and then their floating across the room to settle onto the couch with Michael straddling his lap.

A small giggle bursts from Alex causing Michael to blink down at him, the strain of using his powers barely there for once. 

"Wow."

"So ya I can do that?" He trials off not sure if Alex is in shock or whatever that adorable giggle was.

Alex easily reads the anxiety starting to spill from him and gives Michael's neck a firm squeeze. "Not gonna lie: sometimes I thought I saw stuff floating when we were together."

A light blush fans across Michael's face before turning serious.

"I want to make you dinner." He shifts a bit closer. "I want us to try and be actual adults and date. We barely did any of that and I want to, I've always wanted to."

Alex tucks his head under Michael's and lets out a shaky breath. Sadly they only get a few minutes of staying in this small bubble of peace before the sound of nails scratching at the door can be heard.

“Gross, intimacy. We want in.” Ashley is holding a wiggling Arty and only mindful of Alex, lays between the two occupants on the couch. Artemis finally gets free and starts to attack Alec with licks and happy noises, so glad to be back with her human.

“So does the cowboy hat do it for just you or is this a mutual situation?”


End file.
